conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Vitel Hymmnos
Common Vitel Note is a fan-made dialect of Hymmnos, a language created by Akira Tsuchiya for the game Ar tonelico. It is used primarily by male reyvateils on the Ar tonelico server, though it is meant to be the main dialect of the as-yet-nonexistent Cor Varda server. You can visit the original Hymmnos conlang here: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Hymmnos =Origins= Note: This story has been adapted to the Ar tonelico roleplay, "Ar tonelico ~ A Requiem for the Dying World", which takes place on the surface of Ar ciel a thousand years after the end of Ar tonelico III. In this roleplay, the characters (male and female reyvateils) are students of a military academy which trains them to combat the many terrorist organizations which have arisen in this chaotic time. To read more, please visit here: http://pantharhei.wikia.com/wiki/Pantha_Rhei_Wiki The Vitel dialect was created by the False Origin Zalia, a Pure Y-Activated Reyvateil (in other words, a male reyvateil created from scratch). The first words, which are now called Rucce Vitel, were made during his innocent and gentle youth. Later, after several turbulent events, he made up the violent Zarow Vitel. These words were only nonsense at the time, as they were not recognized by Ar tonelico. With the help of an intelligent hacking reyvateil, however, Zalia illegally inputted the Vitel Dialect into the Ar tonelico server and could use it from then on. The Vitel dialect is meant to be used for Zalia's dream server, Cor Varda. He is taking grand steps towards creating the server through his acts of terror, amassing the power and resources needed to create a country and tower befitting his ambitions. =Writing= Vitel is written using Hymmnos Glyphs. =Grammar= Naming Since Vitel dialect is contained on the Ar tonelico server, all songs are named the same way as a normal Ar tonelico song would be. Example: : EXEC_DESTINY/. : EXEC_HYMME_VISIONVELT/. The extension for songs in the Cor Varda server is INTER. Examples: : INTER_AGNUS=DEI/. : INTER_HYMME_JOURGEL/. How to name songs Hymns, made when a reyvateil creates a song after downloading a Hymn Crystal, are simply named with EXEC and the Hymn name. : EXEC_ DESTINY/. Song magic, which is more common and often used in battle, has "hymme" added to the name. : EXEC_HYMME_VISIONVELT/. If the song name (for both Hymns and Song Magic) is made of several words, the words are separated using "=". : EXEC_HYMME_HARTES=WALASYE/. Emotion Sounds Taking inspiration from the efficient and powerful emotion verbs of Pastalia, emotion sounds in Vitel are compressed into a single Word composed of a base, an emotion syllable, and a number. The Emotion Word is composed by placing a Syllable into the space indicated by the period "." and a number into the "_" space. : hEa-dz9 (h.dz_ + Ea- + 9) : Feeling insane bloodlust and wanting to feel that way forever Like in Standard Hymmnos, the Emotion Words are placed at the beginning of the sentence. They are separated from the rest of the sentence by a slash (/). Basic Structure Let's show a simple sentence in Vitel: :yEa-es9 / fwol aweet huedy :Feeling overwhelmingly happy and wanting to feel like this forever, I send a sadistic song. : (Feeling happy) / (verb: carry, send) (noun/object: song, melody) (adjective: sadistic, evil) Vitel Hymmnos, like other forms of Hymmnos, uses "I" as the default pronoun. You don't need to write "I''' do something" because the subject "I" is already implied by the emotion sounds. If the person doing the action in the sentence is not "I", then there are two ways the sentence can be arranged. If the emotion word is present, write the verb after the emotion word and connect the subject of the sentence to the verb using a dash. : zUk-ri3 / ichn-tuo onur svarci : I'm annoyed; you're really a stupid mistake. : (To be annoyed) / (verb: to be)-(pronoun: you) (adjective: stupid) (noun/object: mistake) If there is no emotion and the sentence is like that of a story in third person, then the subject is placed first and the verb after that. :worin sheser suo gevalan :The birds search over the clouds. :(noun: bird)(plural suffix) (verb: to search) (preposition: over) (noun: cloud)(plural suffix) Particles (Prepositions) There are no particles such as "the" or "a" in Vitel; words are used directly without them. Many times particles don't need to be used, except when the verb affects something outside of yourself. For example, if you want to say "I turn into a song" (excel aweet), there's no need to use any particles because the target of the action (to turn into) is the same as the speaker (I). If the target is an indirect object, a particle may be used. In the sentence "breig luuhan des ibise" (I hide my tears in my dream), the word des is the preposition meaning inside, within. Luuhan (tears) is the direct object since it is the thing that is directly affected by the verb breig (to hide). For example, if you say, "What did you hide?" the reply is "My tears." On the other hand, ibise (dream) is the indirect object which is affected by the verb through the other thing. If you ask "Where did you hide your tears?", the answer would be "In my dream." Thus, indirect objects can be used with particles/prepositions. However, they are not required. In other words, direct objects are the answers to "What" questions, while indirect objects are answers to "Who/How/Where". Adjectives Adjectives and adverbs are placed behind the word they are describing. :warden orz :Despairing World :cinta doulcce :Sweet Thoughts Ownership Owning something else (literally, having something belong to you) is shown by two ways. One, the owner is placed in front of the owned noun. :mai kroko :My heart Two, using the uz (of) particle. :kroko oz mai :Heart of mine Position Marking Position Markers are particles that indicate the position of something, such as whether something is "over", "under", "behind" or "in front of" another thing. It is exactly the same as in English. Advanced Grammar Rules Inisphere Inisphere is a function only available in Vitel Hymmnos. Using inisphere enters the reyvateil into a state where his emotions (and therefore power) are amplified tremendously. In exchange, the reyvateil's rationality is reduced and he may be overwhelmed by the power and feelings. Using inisphere is extremely easy. It begins with a simple code, and the special inisphere words can be used from then on. They are in all caps and end in "/.". Normal Vitel can be used while activating inisphere. :ini :// GGAKRO/. :hEa-dz9 / ruenar ta parcui :ZAFOU/. And that's it. Suffixes Vitel features a series of suffixes which can be attached to nouns, verbs, or merely placed at the ends of sentences. Plural Simply place -n after a noun to indicate it is plural. :vie (wing) :vien (wings) Sentence Enders These are particles which can be used like exclamation points, question marks, and so on. They can also be used as suffixes on verbs or nouns to indicate excitement or confusion. *'''zo - Question mark *'ze' - Excitement, happy exclamation *'za' - Angry shout Verb into an Adjective Use the suffix -ada on a verb to make it describe a noun which came previously. :cuplan an alrowan :breigada des walasye :(The sins and virtues :Nested within mankind) Here, the verb is breig (to nest, be inside). Linked Subjects The suffix cil is used when introducing a new subject which is related to the previous subject, for example: :worin sheser suo gevalan :viencil refer omnis :(The birds search over the clouds :Clad in wings who watch over everything) Here, the second subject, vien (wings) has the -cil suffix to show that it is a part of (related to) the previous subject, worin (birds). Literally without -cil, the sentences mean "Birds search over clouds, wings watch over everything". With cil, however, the meaning changes to show that the birds have those wings which watch over everything. Another example is like this: "A soldier slashes / Sword blazes". Using the -cil suffix on the sword, the meaning changes to "A soldier slashes using a sword which blazes". As such, -cil can be shown as meaning "subject verb with, using, or having subject which verb." =Hymn Code= The Cor Varda server currently accepts two types of Hymn Code: the Cor Varda Hymn Code and the Ar tonelico Hymn code (Ex. MIR_TEIWAZ_ARTONELICO). Cor Varda hymn code is comprised of two parts, in the form of #x#. The first digit displays the power level of the reyvateil, or how many functions they have access to. The second displays the order in which they were registered. To demonstrate this, let's break down the Hymn Code of some Reyvateils. 0x0 -Hymn Code of the Administrator of Cor Varda -0 is the highest digit, so this Reyvateil can draw the most power and use the most functions from Cor Varda -x0 means he is the first and only Reyvateil in the power level of the first digit (0). Meaning, no other reyvateil can have a 0 before the x. 1x106 -1 is the 3nd highest digit, so this Reyvateil is one of the more powerful ones. -x106 means he is the 106th Reyvateil to be in the 1 rank. 5x4 -5 means he has no access to Cor Varda's functions besides singing and has limited power. -x4 means he is the 4th Reyvateil to be in the 5 rank. Numbers From the main Hymmnos Conlang: *'Nel' - 0 *'Nnoi' - 1 *'Ji' - 2 *'Dri' - 3 *'Fef' - 4 *'Vira' - 5 *'Ixe' - 6 *'Hept' - 7 *'Oct' - 8 *'Nei' - 9 *'Dec'/de - 10 *'Hec'/he - 100 *'Kik'/ki - 1000 *'Mik'/mi - 10000 The second form of the decimals is used when combining, in a manner similar to Japanese. For instance, jide is 20 and kik octohe ixede octo is 1868. =Dialects= Although Common Vitel Hymmnos is one dialect, there are several types of words within Vitel which are used in different situations, have different connotation, or have a different amount of power. There are six main types of Vitel: *'Common Vitel'- Standardized Vitel which has a "neutral" connotation and is commonly used in all types of songs. Does not have any outstanding power, but is flexible. *'Rucce Vitel'- Vitel that is commonly used for supportive songs, such as healing or barriers. These words contain more optimistic connotations, and are maximized by feelings of peace, calm, happiness, and bravery. *'Zarow Vitel'- Vitel that is commonly used for offensive songs, like attacking or disrupting. These words contain more pessimistic connotations, and are maximized by feelings of anger, hatred, sorrow, and fear. *'Alpha Note (Zalia)'- These are words that were composed by the Administrator of the Cor varda server, Zalia. All of these words are accessible to all Cor varda reyvateils except those of the fifth rank (prisoner rank). These words are generally high-powered, so only high-ranked reyvateils use them often. *'Arpheno Delta'- Words created by 1st Ranking reyvateils. These words are codewords that contain special meaning and power which were interpreted by the reyvateil that created them, and can only be used by 1st Ranking reyvateils or higher. These words are much more powerful than other types of Vitel, and as such, restrictions were made to their usage. *'Inisphere'- These are words which can only be used during Inisphere, and there are several types. There are also words with System purposes, which are only used when interacting with the server, whether by commands or by Hymn Crystals. =Lexicon= Words that can only be used in the Cor Varda server. =Example text= INTER_AGNUS=DEI/. Effect: Forced redirection of all H-waves from specified sector into specified reyvateil. Requirement: Permission granted by Administrator INTER_AGNUS=DEI/. 1x1 >> enter CV:ph00110100 　　redir al.HD=>1x106 (Reyvateil 1x1 enters the Cor varda server's 4th Palephon Hub 　　Redirects all Dynamic Hymmno Waves that section to Reyvateil 1x106) A-04 S-5 ti:Z NUMB I (In numbed impatience, now, send all the power we can give) Unhinged silence surrounds and enfolds; an encroachment of trampled whimpers and muted cries You all who are praying for salvation, you who do not know the consequences of such actions Come, close your eyes, to protect what small tatters of purity you still cling onto with those hands 1x1 >> exec INISPHERE 2/. GGAKRO/. ZAFOU/. RIFGA/. BOKIS/. Destruction. Malice. Arrival. Saviour. RIFGA/. GGAKRO/. GHOUHOD/. DANDANN/. Arrival. Destruction. Burning. Emptiness. BOKIS/. RIFGA/. GGAKRO/. ZAFOU/. Saviour. Arrival. Destruction. Malice. DUNBIS/. GHOUHOD/. RIFGA/. GGAKRO/. Ruins. Burning. Arrival. Destruction. 00010111101111001001101110100100000 (Send all of your power) Now, it is time for the purification... The silk threads that guide the black fires across a web Are pulled and weaved to the shape of a newborn rose Without touching it, the silk threads wrap around the petals The flower must bloom tenderly and beautifully, surely (The morning dew glitters from softly drawn petals) That flower which gives off a sweet, attractive scent (The haze of chafing wings draws nearer, nearer) mean:yasre me fwol throu lied Carry our voice through a song kroko:al-marre rre lied me ichn Songs are the essence of all life mez /SHAMAYIM/ rre lied me zomaddet But even so, the songs can generate a Sea of Nothingness mean:parcui me fwol throu /PENANCE/ To convey our sins, an offering is made ci /INDULGENCE/ rre yor me aleset If you were to accept our repentance yor rre rasdka-svarci me gaurjyui The heavy burden would crush you og yor /HEAVEN/-et rre sor me flip is fwol Then reverse, and take you to the heights of paradise I sing with the voice of heaven, the defiled land's body In the withered Utopia, the blessing of a rain of light Downpours on one flower, out of the two that have bloomed A-07 SUOT PAKS (Is this a sin, is it justice, this increasing power) yor:oonsa me entridi We forbid you to look back yor:qevrra me entridi You cannot show your true self al mayun-tes rre yor me sasga Devote everything to your fate poqua rre /AGNUS DEI/... Pitiable sacrifice of humanity, why... The divine messengers have scattered their feathers Are they heralds of fortune? Or are they the signs of misery? A-11 (The power... has broken through our connections) Well... now, it is too late to ponder Category:Hymmnos Dialects Category:Languages Category:Musical Dialects